What Love Is
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Everyone in the guild is already married, then, what about Wendy? She doesn't even understand what is called 'Love! Wendy's next plan is to get close to Romeo so maybe she can understand what love is, because she thinks he has a lot of love experiences, but... After she gets close to him... Will she fall for him?


**FINALLY, OH, FINALLY! I re-updates ALL OF MY FANFICS! Whoo!**

**So, this is my very first fanfic back then... Whoo... There are A LOT of mistakes here and the story feels so flat, ahaha. Yeah! Compare it to Chasing A Dream, there's no way this will win!**

**Anyways, please enjoy this story of mine :D**

* * *

Another sunny day at the guild, everyone is having fun like always. But, a certain blue-haired girl is sitting next to the window and sometimes sighs. Lucy notices that something is wrong with Wendy. She walks to her, and sits next to her

"Wendy? What's wrong?" Lucy said in a worried tone

"Eh? Emm... No- Nothing's wrong!" Wendy answered with an obvious lie tone. Lucy stares at her with the I-know-something-is-wrong face

"Come on, you're lying!" Lucy said

"No… It's fine! Really!" Wendy said. Lucy looks at her deeply

"Is it about money?" Lucy guessed. Wendy shakes her head "Or maybe… Just maybe… Love?" Lucy guessed again. Wendy blushes wildly

"No! Not that!" Wendy yelled. Lucy smiles at the now 15 years old girl

"Ara… You're 15 anyway, it's normal!" Lucy said. Wendy puts her head on her palm and looks at the window again

"Easy for you who already married to Natsu-san" Wendy said. Lucy looks at her and then pouts

"It's just only 3 months..." Lucy said. Wendy is still facing the window

"Everyone is already married, Erza-san with Jellal, Juvia-san with Lyon-san, Levy-san with Gajeel-san, Mira-san with Freed-san, Evergreen-san with Elfman-san, Cana-san with Laxus-san, Gray-san with Lisanna-san-"

"Okay, Okay, that's enough, do you have someone you like?" Lucy said. Wendy finally turns her head facing Lucy

"None, I think?" Wendy said

"You're only 15, though. I like someone for the first time, a.k.a Natsu, when I'm 17, but… There's nothing wrong for liking someone at this age, right? Talking about Natsu… You just like me, you know" Lucy said while smiling. Wendy looks at Lucy confusedly

"Me? Like you?" Wendy asked

"Yes... Maybe your Natsu will come, and... If it's about someone who just like Natsu… Isn't it him?" Lucy said while pointing the direction of Romeo

"Ro-Romeo-kun?!" Wendy yelled. Lucy nods "Umm… Ano... Actuall-"

"Lucy-nee! Natsu-nii calling!" Romeo shouted. Lucy stands up from her seat and walk to Romeo

"Hey! Romeo! Come here! Replace me and go talk with Wendy!" Lucy said. Wendy jolts._Lucy-san! Why did you say that?! Aaa! _Wendy thought

"Su-Sure" He answers unsurely. Wendy even more worried than ever!

"Hello, Wendy-nee" Romeo greeted

"He-Hello" Wendy stammered in shyness. They go through a long awkward silence, until Wendy finally knows how to break the ice "Ah... Um... Romeo-kun... Don't you go on a job today? With Bisca-san and Al-san?" Wendy asked

"No, I don't really want to bother them... I mean, Asuka-chan starting to go together with them, so, I guess they should just go family only" Romeo said

"Ye-Yeah… So, who will you go with on your next mission?" Wendy asked

"Maybe I'll just go alone" Romeo said

"Alone? Isn't it dangerous?" Wendy asked. Romeo smiles widely

"I'm a guy after all" He said proudly. Wendy looks at the boy in front of her, after a long thought, she finally sure about this

"Umm... Ca-Can I come with you?" Wendy asked. Romeo jolt

"E-Eh?" Romeo said just like a speechless person

"I don't really want to be a bother in Team Natsu, too... After all Lucy-san and Natsu-san are married, and Gray-san and Erza-san never joined them in mission again… So…" Wendy said while always looking down, too scared of the expression Romeo will or now making

"Sure... If you want to" Romeo said. Wendy shocks. She smiles at him

"When is the mission, then?" Wendy asked

"Tomorrow morning, can you make it?" Romeo said

"Umm!" Wendy said happily as Romeo walks to the boys who are the same age as him. Wendy stares at him sometimes. _Maybe Romeo-kun has a lot of experience about love, I heard he has a lot of ex… Maybe I could ask him about love_ Wendy thought

She couldn't wait for tomorrow…

.

.

.

_The next day…_

Wendy's alarm is ringing so loud. She presses the turn off button and stands up from her bed. This is the day that she has been waiting for… The day she will realize what love is… She thinks… But different from the author of this very short story, so, anyways... Wendy looks at the clock

"Aah! It's already morning! I have to get ready!" Wendy said as she runs as fast as she could to the bathroom and get ready for her mission with Romeo. She grabs her bag and runs to the place where they promised to meet.

"Romeo-kun! Ohayou!" Wendy shouted while waving at him

"Ohayou, Wendy-nee" Romeo said with a smile

_Thump,_ she feels something is wrong inside her heart

"Ne, Romeo-kun the job is…?" Wendy asked. Romeo opens his bag and takes out a paper. He looks at the paper

"It's just to catch an escapee from a jail" Romeo said as he puts the paper back to his bag

"Sound easy enough" Wendy said

"Really? Never expect a girl say that. You're really something, Wendy-nee…" Romeo said

"Oh yeah? That's because I done it a lot with Natsu-san and the others, Natsu-san, Gray-san and Erza-san sometimes overdid it, I really like how Lucy-san finish her work, she does it nicely without destroying anything, she becomes stronger and stronger, sometime she just uses her whip, and done, I'm amazed, she done just like she's a professional animal tamer" Wendy explained

"Really? I never know Lucy-nee is strong… Haha, to be honest" He said

"But she really is!" Wendy said

"Hmm… I believe in you" Romeo said while patting Wendy's head as Wendy blushes.

.

.

.

And with that, they have done their job today…

"Ahh... It's really nice doing job without destroying the town" Wendy said while giggling and imagining Natsu and the others

"Haha… You'll get used to the view of none destruction one day" He said

"Haha, you're right" Wendy said. There's a silence for a while. Wendy forgets to ask him! She has to ask him now! Wendy takes a really really deep breath "Ne… Ro-Romeo-kun, Ho-How many girls… Have… You… Dated?" Wendy asked nervously as he blushes

"Wh-Why did you ask that?" Romeo said

"I-I just want to know what love is" Suddenly, he laughs so freely, this is the first time for Wendy seeing Romeo laughs like that, she's happy in the same time irritated

"Do-Don't laugh!" Wendy said

"Sorry… Sorry…" Romeo said while wiping his tears. Romeo looks at Wendy "Love, huh? Love… Is something... Umm... Like... Someone who you want to be together with, whatever it takes, you like everything about him... and... Umm… Maybe feel easy around him? It's really hard to explain it, really!" Romeo said

"Do you have someone you like, then?" Wendy asked

"Eh-" Suddenly it's raining. He makes the thank-god-it's-raining-face. Romeo and Wendy run to a cave. They stay in a cave, with just a campfire for the heater "Until the rain stop, maybe, we have to stay here" Romeo said, Wendy nods. Her heart is beating so fast. _Staying with Romeo-kun all night?! _Wendy thought

"Umm... Romeo-kun? Aren't you cold?" Wendy asked after seeing him looks so uncomfortable

"Haha, don't worry about me! Worry about yourself!" Romeo said as he smiles widely. Wendy remembers what Lucy-san told her… "_One smile by him, and the next second, you fall in love with him"_. Wendy couldn't help but blushes wildly, her face is really red. Really really red

.

.

.

Wendy and Romeo walks to the guild together as they need to report about the mission.

"Everyone! We're back!" Romeo shouted

"Welcome back! How's the date, Romeo?" Romeo's friend said. Romeo blushes

"It's not a date!" Romeo said. Wendy notices that Romeo blushes, she feels embarrassed herself. Wendy walks away from the crowd until Lucy approaches her

"So? Wendy? Get any improvement?" Lucy said, of course, she said it in a teasing tone

"U-Umm… I-I guess... So?" Wendy said. Lucy smiles at the blue-haired girl

"So? What is it?" Lucy said while smirking as Wendy blushes even more

"I-I guess I lo-"

"Wendy! Where have you been?" A while exceed shouted. Wendy forgot to tell her about that mission and she didn't come home last night, Carla will be furious!

"I went on a mission with Romeo-kun" Wendy said

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Carla shouted

"Be-Because… Umm…" Wendy hesitated. She just doesn't know how to answer

"Carla, you too overprotective" Lucy said helping Wendy out "She's 15, right? She knows what to do, and you've been partnered with Happy since I'm married, why do you concern about her too much?" Lucy said as Wendy stares at her. _Her word is really serious, but, the way she's talking, is like she's teasing Carla_ Wendy thought

"Tha-That's…" Carla stammerd. Wendy stares at disbelieve. _No way! Carla can't answer!_ Wendy thought "Fine! Do what you want!" Carla shouted as she walks back to Happy

"Problem solved! Now, tell me all about it" Lucy said. Lucy and Wendy take a place to sit and order a drink as Wendy tells about her experience. She tells every detail about the mission. After that, Lucy stares at her

"Wh-What is it?" Wendy asked

"Now that you mention in, you've been calling us with '-san' but you call Romeo with '-kun' My, my…" Lucy teased. Okay, to be honest, I, the author, really forget what Wendy call Romeo, so, if it's wrong, terribly sorry!

"E-Eh... Th-There's no special meaning!" Wendy said. Lucy sighs at this child-brained girl

"Fine… Fine... So, when will you confess?" Lucy asked as Wendy blushes

"Co-Co-Confess?!" Wendy shouted

"When you love someone, you have to confess right?" Lucy said

"I-I don't know, I mean… He-He like somebody else" Wendy said

"You sure? Do you know who is it?" Lucy asked

"We-Well no…" Wendy said

"Hmm… I just asking you this, what do you feel when you next to him?" Lucy asked

"Umm… He's a nice person. I just want to be close with him… I-It's that weird?" Wendy said as Lucy smiles

"No! Not at all, but still you have to confess! Think about it!" Lucy said. _If I don't confess, I won't be together with him… Maybe..._ Wendy thought, Lucy looks at the already-finished-thinking girl deeply "Are you going to confess then?" Lucy asked. Wendy stands up surely

"Yes! I'm going to confess!" Wendy shouted. Before she realizes it, Romeo is standing behind Lucy. Wendy suddenly blushes "R-Romeo-kun?!" Wendy shouted

"Ara… Umm... Romeo, it-it's.." Lucy stammered. _This is not happening, this is not HAPPENIN-_

"Wendy, you want to confess to a boy, huh?" Romeo asked

"Eh?" Wendy asked back. _Did he really hear me?_ Wendy thought

"Good luck, okay? Um... It's... Gotta go!" Romeo said as he runs outside. Wendy follows him and runs as fast as she could

"Wendy! It's raining outside!" Lucy shouted but Wendy ignores her and keeps running. _Sorry, Lucy-san! But I don't want a misunderstanding between us!_ Wendy thought

.

.

.

They're not that far away from the guild yet…

"Romeo-kun! Wait up!" Wendy shouted as she stops. And not long after that, he stops running too. He doesn't bother to turn his face

"You asked me who I like, right?" Romeo asked

"Ye... *pant* yeah…" Wendy said while panting

"It's you, so go confess to the boy you love" Romeo said. When he said that, it's just like a blade goes right through her, and suddenly she bursts into tears. Romeo finally turns his body after hearing Wendy cries "We-Wendy-nee?" Romeo asked

"Ro-Romeo-kun is the meanest boy… I've… Ever… Love!" Wendy shouted as Romeo stuns for few seconds

"Eh?" Romeo asked. He walks closer to Wendy and she notices that

"Stop there!" Wendy shouted as Romeo stops "Listen! The one… I Like…Is you!" Wendy shouted while crying and her face is really red. Romeo shocks at her reply

"Re-Rea-"

"Really!" Wendy shouted as she cries even louder. Romeo runs into her and hugs her tightly

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Wendy-nee!" Romeo said. Wendy returns his hug

"Ro… Romeo-kun, I… Like, no… I Love you!" Wendy shouted. He smiles gently at her, the smile that makes her heart stolen

"Me too… Me too… Wendy" Romeo said as Wendy blushes. The look at each other and then smile. After a while, the finally kiss under the rain. They didn't mind everyone is looking at them, and they didn't mind the rain which is getting bigger and bigger….

People said about… 'Fallen into their own world when they already know what love is', right?

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Finally finished! And before that, please review, guys!**

**Soo... About my next project, I will continue I Guess This Is Goodbye chapter 7, which is THE FINAL CHAPTER! Have you read it yet? Yes? No? So... See you at my next fanfic, and, for more information, you can just follow my twitter which is can be seen at my profile! **

**So... Let's meet again! You're so welcomed to read my other fanfics!**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
